The Little Devil Type, is My Type?
by AHuss69
Summary: ((I have this story on another account on another site)) Nana Hanaguchi has known the Hitachiin twins since they were in the second grade together. But have her feelings grown greater than just freindship for one of the boys? How will he react how will the other dopple ganger feel about this new found feeling that she has expressed? Rated M for later parts
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing about this Anime/Manga! I only thought of the story line and my OC… that's it…. **_

_**PS: Also, I'm sorry if my writing is really crappy. Please comment and tell me how I may improve or just tell me what you think?**_

"No, leave me alone; get away from me, STOP!" Nana screeched.

"Shut up and be a good girl, just sit there, be quiet, and let me do all the work." The stranger yelled as he pushed her to the ground. She was helpless, and terrified.

"Please, stop!" She screamed as he held her to the floor.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that, if I let you go you will run and tell the police about what happened." He said as he ran his hand under her shirt. She was struggling and thrashing her body about. She finally managed to push him off of her and run away. She finally made it out and saw light. People filled the streets and cars beeped.

"Wow, what a weird dream, I hope this one doesn't come true like the others." Nana nonchalantly whispered to herself as she sat up in bed. Her expression was blank; like she didn't even care that she just had a dream that told her she might attacked, this is how Nana always was when she woke up, always too tired to care.

She got a strange feeling in her stomach, she ignored it, lifted herself off her bed and marched to the bathroom across the huge hall, she looked at the painting next to the bathroom door, and it was her favorite painting out of the thousands that covered the walls of the huge mansion. It was a lovely seen of a young girl in a white laced dress holding a medium sized red ball in a garden. The small girl's hair was a caramel brown; a few strands from each side were tied back and curled with a white bow.

"I miss those days," Nana whispered under her breath. With a pained smile she walked into the bathroom and started to take a shower. She looked at the large scar along her leg. "I almost forgot about you," she whispered to herself again, this time with a disgusted tone and face.

Nana walked to her bedroom rapped in a warm towel and laid on her bed. She wasn't ready to wake up this morning, she wanted to go back to sleep. Only thing is, it was Monday, and almost time to go to school. Nana lifted herself off her beautiful fluffy pink covered bed, laced with white frills, and headed to her closet to get the, required, school uniform. Nana wasn't so much a fan of her uniform; it was huge and light yellow with a white caller, tied together with a mauve ribbon.

"I guess if I have to," she sighed to herself. "Maybe I can play sick, or just skip for the day?" she mulled over the thoughts of skipping school in her head. A smile crept across her face. She grabbed the monstrosity of a dress and a pair of knee length white socks and her brown dress shoes, also required accessories at her school.

Nana walked over to the bathroom across the hall for the second time, she brushed her teeth, her hair, and pulled the monster of a dress over her head. Finally it was time to start her hair, now brushed; she pulled a few of the strands from the front to the back and tied it back with a small hair tie.

"Just like old times," Nana whispered with a grimace on her face. She walked out the door of her room and down the hall. She reached the grand stair case and looked at how long they were. "We need an elevator," Nana sighed and reluctantly made her way down the long stretch of stairs.

As she reached the bottom she heard footsteps, "Young mistress, would you like me to make you some breakfast before school today?" It was Nana's favorite maid, Shelly. Nana stopped.

"I won't need any breakfast today, thank you Shelly." Nana smiled and headed for the door again. Again, she was stopped, not by her favorite maid but one of the most annoying butlers she had, Charles.

"Excuse me miss, but it appears that you are running late for school, again. Should I alert the school of your tardiness?" He had a monotonous tone and raised a white eye brow.

"No, I still have time to get there, so there is no need to call." Nana said with a small smile and a devilish look in her eyes. Nana liked to make Charles angry, but today he seemed to be very calm and collected, usually he would yell at her or call the school anyway.

"So, when did my father return?" Nana knew that was the only way Charles would ever be remotely nice. Charles gulped.

"He returned last night around eleven, you were asleep, and the Master did not want to wake you for he knew that you had school in the morning." Charles looked straight and averted eye contact with Nana.

"Humph, fine, thank you for informing me of his arrival, if you could, do you think you could arrange a meeting with him for me, Charles?" Nana didn't know what she wanted to talk to him about, she knew that she hadn't seen him in over eleven months and wanted to see him, wanted to talk, wanted to remember what his face looked like, or what he sounded like even.

"Yes, of course, I will see what I can do." Charles under stud that Nana wanted to see him, and he would try his best to get Nana a few minutes of her father's time.

"Thank you," Nana had a serious look, something not to common, and walked out of the giant white doors. There was a black car waiting outside for her, that was the car that takes her and picks her up every day from the same place, at her school, Ouran Academy.


	2. Chapter 2

Nana stepped out of the black car and looked at the school; she had been going there since she was in the elementary school section. Now she was in her first year of high school. She waved good bye to the driver and walked to the entrance of the school. There were still a fair amount of people entering the school.

"I wasn't late at all, stupid Charles," Nana thought to herself.

Nana felt a hand touch her shoulder, "hey, what up Nana?" a familiar voice asked Nana, it was male.

"Nothing really, what have you been doing?" Nana replied to the voice.

"We haven't been up to much I guess, lately, it's been pretty boring at the club." This time it was another male voice, it was familiar too.

Nana turned around to see two of her friends. "Hikaru, Kaoru, do you always have to travel together?" Nana asked impatiently. She still had a smile though; they were her friends, ever since the second grade.

"Yup, you should know that by now, you have known us longer than anyone!" Hikaru and Kaoru answered simultaneously. Nana rolled her eyes and smiled. "You're coming to the club today, right Nana?" Hikaru asked eagerly.

"I guess, you guys are going to drag me there anyway, so why not," Nana answered with a not so thrilled tone. Hikaru and Kaoru smiled and walked with Nana to their class. They had been in the same class as Nana since they met in the second grade. That was the year that her family finally came into position of a lot of money. Her father took over his father's company, Nana's grandfather. Her grandfather had fallen ill, and passed away within six weeks. It was hard on the whole family, especially Nana's father. Mr. Hanaguchi was very close to his father, and was there right to the moment of his father's last breath.

They reached the doorway of class 1-A, and opened the door, students were seated and some were standing, talking to other classmates. Nana walked to her seat, it was in the last row, and the last seat closest to the door. Hikaru and Kaoru sat on the other side of the last row, with Haruhi in between them. Hikaru was closest to the window; Kaoru was on the right of Haruhi. Haruhi didn't seem to mind were he sat; it seemed that to him, as long as he had a place to sit and learn he was fine.

Haruhi Fujioka, one of the few people you can hold a conversation with at the Host Club. Other than Kyouya, but he scares too many people.

Class had started and the teacher had entered the room, everyone sat and was quiet. After a few minutes of monotonous lector from the teacher, Nana felt a piece of balled up paper hit her back.

"Ow," she whispered lowly. Nana opened up the crinkled paper and read it. It was very hard to make out the words because of the crinkles, but she managed.

'You, are going to go to the club today, right? I don't want to make you but its fun to have a good friend when I'm there, other than my brother of course, but we won't make you go if you don't want to.

Signed, Hikaru'

Nana rolled her eyes and smiled. She wrote back to Hikaru and through it at him.

"Ouch," Hikaru said with a hushed tone. He opened the note and read it; Nana's hand writing was a lot easier to read than his was.

'Yes, I'm coming, I have to head right home after club though, okay, because my dad finally came home and I need to talk to him about some things. : 3'

He snickered at the face, but then began to write another note to Nana. He tossed it to her and she caught it this time. She noticed this time Hikaru had a slight blush, it was so cute. She giggled.

'So, your old man it back, any clue how long he's staying this time? Whatever just tells me after class, I'm just glad that you're coming to the club today, :),' Nana smiled and folded the note into a square; she placed it in her bag and tried to listen to what the teacher was saying.

After class, Nana was packing up her bag when Hikaru came up behind her and hugged her. Nana was shocked, he was acting different than usual, more, mature.

"Hikaru, what are you doing?" Nana was worried on the inside but kept her cool on the outside. He didn't answer; he just put his head on the top of hers. "Seriously, Hikaru, what are you doing." Nanas voice faltered a bit, she was really nervous, her heart was racing.

"Why, why is my heart beating so fast, it hurts, my face feels hot, why can't I calm myself down?" Nana thought to herself.

"Why, do you want me to let go?" Hikaru finally spoke, Nana could feel his head moving up and down when he spoke, it kind of hurt.

Nana didn't know why she wanted him to let go, or if she even really wanted him to. She really kind of enjoyed being with Hikaru like this, but if he's caught with a girl then he could he in some real bad trouble with the Host club.

"If someone sees, then something might happen to you, Kyouya might hurt you because you have the whole brotherly love thing with Kaoru." Nana started to cry, she wanted to stay like she was right now, with Hikaru, and she honestly did like him more than a friend, but she had a hard time accepting that. She still felt guilty for wanting to be with him, for wanting to take him away from Kaoru, for taking him away from her sister.

"I'm sorry, Mimi," Nana thought to herself, she started to cry harder.


	3. Chapter 3

"Nana, are you almost ready?" Mimi called to from the other room.

"Yah, I just have to fix this darn bow!" Nana called back at her from the bathroom. Nana heard footsteps coming down the hall, gentle, graceful footsteps.

"Sister, we're never going to get to there house at this rate, you're only seven, how nice do you need to look?" Mimi smiled and helped her sister fix the bow in her hair.

"There, now we look exactly alike!" Nana shouted with glee. They where wearing frilly white dresses with elegant patterns of small flowers all over it, with a white fabric belt around their stomachs, along with white stockings and white shoes. There hair was the same color, caramel brown, with a few strands tied back and tied with a white ribbon.

"Being alike is to be expected of us Nana, we are identical twins." Mimi spoke with a calm and soft voice, not just now but always, she's always been quiet and speaks with a polite formal speech pattern.

"Yah, I guess your right!" Nana cheered. She grabbed the hand of Mimi and made her run down the steps all the way to the front door. Mimi started to breath very heavily and couldn't catch her breath. Nana turned around and saw the pain her sister was enduring and remembered.

"I'm so sorry Mimi, I forgot about your condition." She let go of Mimi's hand and pressed a button that was attached to a bracelet her sister was wearing. A bunch of butlers and maids came poring in the room.

"Miss Mimi, is it your asthma?" one of the butlers asked.

"Is it the "condition"?" another maid asked.

"No…I…was carelessly…running." One of the maids ran in the other room, and came back with something in her hand.

"Here, if you where running it must be the asthma, you should know that you have to pace yourself more." This maid was very sweat and cared for use as more than just a servant but more like a sister, her name is Shelly.

As Mimi puffed the inhaler she began to breathe normally. "Thank you Shelly." She said smiling. Shelly nodded and smiled.

"Goodness, it's almost time for your play date with the Hitachiin twins." Shelly exclaimed.

Nana and Mimi had met the other twins before, but never really talked to them. Their family's thought that it would be good for the four of them to play together, for the sake of future arrangements. The girls were very open and fond of the brothers, they couldn't exactly tell them apart yet, but they could tell them apart just enough.

"Come now, let's get you two in the car and head over there." Shelly smiled and scooted us out the door and in the car.

When the girls got to the Hitachiin estate, the twin boys where standing in front of the door waiting patiently. As the car pulled up to the steps, the boys ran to the car with gleeful expressions and pressed their faces to the window of the car. Nana and Mimi copied the twin's actions.

"What took you two so long?" one of the boys asked sounding annoyed.

"Yah, We've been so excited we could barley wait!" the other boy cheered.

Nana and Mimi knew exactly which one was which. They turned to each other in the car with smiling expressions. "The one who's annoyed in Hikaru," Nana started.

"And the excited one it Kaoru!" Mimi shouted as cute giggles escaped her.

'They may look alike but they are extremely different,' Nana thought to herself with a self-satisfied smirk.

"Well, why are you two just sitting there in the car? Come out of there and play with us!" Hikaru and Kaoru shouted with glee and annoyance.

Nana and Mimi looked at each other again; they exchanged a glance of confusion. "Sister, we can go right?" Mimi whispered.

"Of course, there just like us only different Mimi," Nana whispered back uncertainly. She wasn't quite sure if she was going to like being with other people that wasn't her sister. They never really hung out with too many people other than themselves, not even their parents.

None the less they had to get out of the car and play with these strangers to please their parents. Both Mimi and Nana sprang from the back seat to the front seat and jumped out the passenger door because it wasn't blocked by the boys. They ran from the car and the boys followed immediately, they all had smiles plastered across their faces as a game of tag ensued.

Later that day after they had calmed down and entered the Hitachiin Mansion, they started to talk.

"So what school are you guys going to?" Kaoru asked cheerfully, Hikaru sat there like a bump on a log but still listened.

"We go to Ouran Elementary, were do you go?" Mimi answered and Nana asked.

"We go to the same place, isn't that right Hikaru?" Kaoru exclaimed. Hikaru was still silent.

"Hikaru, what's wrong, are you bored?" Nana asked with a hurt look.

Hikaru looked at her and said, "Yah, I'm bored, why do we have to talk, why can't we play a game?" Hikaru said with an annoyed tone. Kaoru looked at him and whispered into his ear. Hikaru perked up and leaped to his feet, Kaoru followed after.

"Let's play the Which One is Hikaru Game!" They said simultaneously. The girls looked in amassment at the two; they were so dazzling when they were happy and together. Nana and Mimi agreed to play and the boys started to switch places over and over again, it made the girls kind of dizzy.

"So, can you tell which one it which?" the boys asked together.

Nana and Mimi looked at each other then said, "The one on the right is Kaoru and the one on the left is Hikaru." They exclaimed gleefully.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked in astonishment at the two giggling girls. "You got it…correct."

Nana and Mimi smiled, "We already knew we got it right." They started to giggle.

"You both look very alike," Nana started.

"But you're both very different people!" Mimi ended.

Both the boys looked at the girls like they were saints sent from above. They looked at each other again. "We'll be right back!" they shouted in unison. The two boys ran into the other room and conversed.

"I really like these two girls; they can understand how we are!" Kaoru whispered to his brother.

"I do two Kaoru, we should thank them; somehow?" Hikaru whispered back to his clone. They exchanged a glance and nodded. They knew how they were going to thank them.

Nana and Mimi sat on a couch in the huge living room of the Hitachiin Mansion. "Where do you think they went?" Mimi asked cutely.

"I'm not sure, but I think they might be mad that we solved their game so easily, I really don't want them to hate us, Mimi." Replied Nana, her voice had become low and sad.

Mimi was surprised to see her sister so torn up about hurting other people's feelings, Nana really is starting to open up to other people, I was hoping for this to happen, she needed to learn how to care about other people besides me. I'm not going to be around forever; she thought to herself. "I don't think that their mad at us, I think that their happy with us. Maybe there just like us and wanted to be told apart but no one ever could."

Nana looked over at Mimi; her sister had that far off gaze again. She was thinking about the future. Mimi had had this gaze many times before, she was thinking of what their lives would be like after they had grown and were not together anymore. This made Nana a bit sad.

Just as Nana was about to say something the boys walked back in the room. They walked right up to Mimi and Nana and turned their faces to the side gently. Hikaru had Nana's and Kaoru had Mimi's face. Each brother laid a small kiss on the girl's cheek. All four of their faces turned deep shades of red.

Nana stud up and shouted, "How could you…I…NOT FAIR!" she responded to the kiss very different than Mimi.

Mimi just sat there, smiled slightly, and said one small sentence, "Kaoru, so suddenly, I think I might faint."

Nana looked down at Mimi, "I guess it wasn't that horrible, but now we get to get revenge on you!" Mimi nodded.

"It's only fair!" exclaimed Mimi.

Both the boys looked scared. "How are you going to get revenge?" They asked in unison with a quiver.

"Mimi, I think the only way is to…" Nana started with a devilish smirk.

Mimi nodded, "Of course, it's only the right thing to do, Nana."

The boys were ready and assuming the worst. They closed their eyes and waited.

"What are you doing?" Nana questioned. Hikaru and Kaoru opened their eyes to see that Nana and Mimi had their hands out with their pinkies extended.

The boys looked at each other again almost with disbelief that the girls hadn't hit them or hurt them in anyway. "What are you doing, you're not going to hit us?" Hikaru asked confused.

Both girls started to giggle, "Of course not, we want to make a promise with you, since you kissed us you have to take responsibility for the baby now!" Nana said winking at Mimi. Mimi smiled back.

"Yes, that would be the right thing to do, because everyone knows that when you kiss a girl she gets a baby in her tummy!" Mimi giggled and patted her stomach.

Both the boys had faces that screamed mortal terror. Although, they did still make the promise, their promise was the boys are to take care of the baby's when they are born. Of course when they got a bit older they learned that baby's don't come from kissing someone on the cheek.

When the girls and boys had reached middle school they had become more distant from each other. The boys stopped hanging out with the girls; both pairs of twins grew cold to other students. They kept to themselves and each other.

Until one day Mimi fell very ill from her asthma, her attacks became worse and more frequent. In almost no time at all she was bed ridden and couldn't go to school at all. Nana didn't talk to anyone at school anymore, she went, learned, and came home to be with her sister. Once Nana hit her third year in middle school, Mimi was hanging on to life by a very thin thread. Nana stopped going to school to spend time with Mimi. Their father wasn't even there the whole time; he was too busy with work. On the last week of school Hikaru and Kaoru came every day to see Mimi. They felt so bad for not being around for so long.

One day when Nana had stepped out to go to the bathroom, Hikaru and Kaoru where sitting next to Mimi's bed. Mimi started to talk, "Hikaru, Kaoru, please take care of Nana, she still only know the companionship of other people. I want you to show her that other people can love her, I want you two to also learn that there is not only yourselves in this world, please, teach this and learn this, for me and for yourselves." Mimi began to cough violently; Kaoru got up from his chairs and sat her up.

"Are you okay, you're talking like you're about to die any second, you sound like a crazy person." Kaoru's voice was shaky. Tears began to form in his eyes; his brother, Hikaru, stared at him with sorrow. He knew how Kaoru felt about Mimi, and he felt guilty for keeping him from her for such a long time.

"Hey what are you two doing!?" Nana walked in and saw that her sister was crying and Kaoru was two. "What happened, did someone watch a sappy love movie?" Nana laughed to herself. She picked up a tissue and waltzed over to Mimi. Nana smiled brightly at her sister and wiped her nose, "There, all better?" Her voice was sweet and mellifluous.

Hikaru looked at her is aw, he had never seen such a gentle side of her. He watched her take care of Mimi for the rest of the day; he watched her feed, talk, and joke with Mimi. Hikaru wanted to see this side of Nana more. The only thing is Nana only shows her sensitive side to her sister. This side wouldn't last much longer though. Mimi's condition was worsening by the day. On the fourth day of summer her condition reached critical.

"Mimi, please, you can't go, you'll be fine, seriously; everything will be okay!" Nana shouted as she knelt beside Mimi's bed. Tears were flowing from her eyes. Hikaru and Kaoru were standing there, watching everything. Each had tears streaming down their faces.

Mimi reached out a hand to her head, "Please don't cry, please, show me your smile one last time?" Her voice was low and horse. Nana forced a small smile to her face. "There you go, what a nice sight, you need to show that to others Nana, please, show that to other people, show it to father, show it to Hikaru. I know he would love to see it." Mimi made a small smile; she grabbed Nana's hand. Her eyes closed, she coughed witched caused her body to thrash violently. Mimi died right there with her sister's hand in hers. All three of them were left there crying. Their father hadn't even come to see her.

When the funeral took place everyone acted like they missed her but none of them really meant anything. All of their words meant nothing to Nana, she was spiraling into depression. Practically the whole summer vacation she didn't even leave the house. When school resumed she didn't go to opening ceremony, she didn't go the whole first week. It was very hard for her but she did go eventually. Hikaru and Kaoru where the only two who ever stopped by to see Nana; it was hard for them to see her like that, especially for Hikaru, it hurt everyone to see it.

Time passed and Nana went back to school. Her father didn't return home, only once or twice to retrieve some papers. Nana still harbored great depression in her heart but she hid it from others and put a mask of lies between herself and everyone. Her life was sent into a whole new path than her original. She was no longer a twin, a sister, or the little girl Nana. She was now Nana the lonely, a name only known to her. Nana still hangs desperately to a promise made with her sister before she was gone. It was before she was even in critical condition.

It was after the girls entered their fourth year of elementary school, "Nana, I want to make a promise with you, okay!" Mimi whispered to her sister.

"Sure what is it?" Nana whispered back.

"You have to promise me that we're going to get married on the same day and we'll have a double wedding, okay!?" She almost shouted with excite. Nana looked at Mimi and nodded with a huge smile plastered across her face. They started to giggle.

"Wait, what if we wind up going to different colleges and fall in love with people who won't follow our promise?" Nana questioned with a not so thrilled look. Mimi gave her a bright smile and placed a hand on Nana's shoulder. This gave Nana the reassurance she needed. "You know, I actually have a crush on someone already." Nana whispered shyly.

"So do I, he's really nice but he stays secluded to one person and the person he stays secluded to is afraid of being away from or losing him." Mimi replied with a half hearted smile.

"Who are you talking about, I'm talking about Hikaru, who are you talking about?"Nana sounded confused.

"Yah and I like Kaoru, couldn't you tell?" Mimi started to laugh a bit, Nana just sighed and left it be.

They pinky swore on that day that they would have a double wedding on the same day, with the Hitachiin twins.


End file.
